Inuyasha and Sesshomaru
by KillingPerfection-Sama
Summary: COMPLETE! inuyasha and sesshomaru discover strange feelings toward each other. both worry if these feelings are the same or not. When they find out the truth everything between them changes and they....to find out u'll just have to read my story.ehehe
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! this is killingperfectionbeauty! this is my very first fanfic and i hope you will all love it!**

**Summary:inuyasha and sesshomaru are feeling strange feelings toward each other. are these strange feelings the same or are they different? suckish summary but the story is great! read it!**

_**INUYASHA AND SESSHOMARU**_

**INUYASHA:**

**I awoke in the middle of the night, sweat dripping from my face. Once again i had that dream. That one **

**dream I've been having time and again of my brother Sesshomaru...**

**SESSHOMARU:**

**Once again I was off in my own thoughts and once again Rin had snapped me out of them. She asked **

**what was bothering me, but i dare not tell her the truth. Besides a mind as young as hers probably would not **

**understand. So I simply said,"Nothing". I could tell she was becoming worried, but so was I. I had my own **

**problems to think of. That problem was the dreams of my younger brother Inuyasha...**

**KAGOME:**

**"Inuyasha,whats wrong?" I asked looking at Inuyasha in a worried way. Again he woke up practically **

**screaming. Again Sango, Miroku, and Shippo awoke to see what was up. And again Inuyasha just got up and **

**said,"Pfft! Nothings wrong! Can't you people just leave me alone for some peace and quiet! Man you're **

**annoyin!". Then he just jumped back into a tree. Damn! He's so...impossible!Grrr...! Oh well. If i bother him about **

**whatever it is he's not telling us right now he eventually will. I hope.**

**RIN:**

**"Master Jaken, what's wrong with Lord Sesshomaru?"**

**"How should I know!" said jaken in his usual annoyed voice."Besides, if there is something bugging him **

**it's Lord Sesshomaru's business, so try to not bother im about it!"**

**"Ok." I replied, but i was still very worried. I want to know whats bothering him. I know it has something to **

**do with his brother Inuyasha. At night, while he is asleep, I can hear Lord Sesshomaru mumbling the name of his **

**brother. Sadly that is all that i know, but i wish it wasn't...**

**ok well thts about it for now. hope to get some good reviews soon. later everyone!**


	2. here comes koga

_**Hey everybody! I'm back with the second chapter of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru! In the first chapter Inuyasha and Sesshomaru talked about their strange dreams about each other. Their friends are worried and wonder what is going on with them.**_

_**Now then lets continue on with chapter two! YEY!**_

_**NARRATOR(thats me-!):**_

_After a long day of traveling and fighting demons Kagome suggested that they set up camp for the night. Everyone agreed. They were so exhausted! To top it all off Koga came to see if Kagome was okey. He was walking with his friends Ginta and hakkaku when he noticed the scent of Kagome's blood. At that moment he rushed to find his "mate" and make sure nothing bad happened to her. When he got there he was panting hard and looked very worried._

_"Koga what's wrong?" asked Kagome becoming worried herself. "Did something bad happen to you?"_

_"No. I came because i scenced your blood. Kagome what happened. Why didn't that mut protect you?" Turning his gaze towards Inuyasha." Inuyasha what do you have to say for yourself?"_

_Inuyasha became annoyed. He was still trying to deal with the feelings he's been having about his brother. The last thing he needed at this moment was Koga being the idiot he always is when something even the tinyest things happen to Kagome. "Koga you idiot! Nothing is wrong! If something was then I would have done something about it!_

_"What do you mean nothings wrong? How come i scenced her blood?"_

_"Cuz she got a paper cut dumn-ass!" Koga turned to Kagome who had gotten a bandaid and was putting it over the cut. "Damn, you worry about the smallest things!"_

_"Oh shut up! At least I care about Kagome enough to make sure nothing ever bad happens to her!"_

_"Yea, well there is more in life to worry about then that stpid wench!"_

_Kagome glared at Inuyasha, "What did you just say!"_

_"You heard me!" All this week you've been up in my business. You haven't given me one moment of peace lately!"_

_"Well excuse me for being worried! Every night you've been waking up screaming from some kind of nightmare and you won't even tell us whats wrong!"_

_"That's cuz I told you about a milion times that nothing is wrong! So would you just drop it already!"_

_"No! I won't drop it cuz I know something is wrong, you just won't tell us!"_

_As Kagome kept arguing Koga turned to Sango and Miroku, "Umm...whts been going on here? I feel like I missed something. and how did kagome get a paper cut? It doesn't seem like something like that could happen to her."_

_Miroku ignored Inuyasha and kagome's arguing to answer Koga's questions."Well, Kagome was trying to fing her school work but was having trouble so she thought she lost it and stsrted panicking. She frantically searched through a stack of papers and as you know cut herself."_

_"Well i'm glad she's ok and that nothing bad happened to her. Now what about Inuyasha? What's been going on with him?"_

_"Lately he's been having nightmares, but we don't know what they are about. He refuses to tell us. All he says is that nothing is wrong and that we should stop worrying and mind our own business."_

_"OK, well that's kinda odd, even for him. Alright well it looks like its time for me to go."rushes over to kagome and grabs her hands."Kagome, I have to go now, but don't worry my love I'll be back to see you another day."_

_"Uhhh...ok thanks Koga, bye."_

_"Farewell Kagome, and I'm sorry I have to leave you in the care of that stupid mut."_

_Normally when Koga said things like that it would upset Inuyasha and he would run after him and they would get in another fight, but today he was way too busy in his own thoughts to even prtend to care about what Koga said. As Koga ran off the rest of them cotinued on their own journey as well. Later that night they set up camp again and were sitting around a fire eating._

_**INUYASHA:**_

_Grrr..Kagome and the rest of those idiots are starring at me again.They know somethings wrong with me and they just wont stop bugging me about it until I tell them something. Well that's too bad because there is no way I will ever tell them something like this.None of them can ever know my true feelings toward my brother. Not even Sango's cat Kilala. This isn't my true concern though. My true concern is how does Sesshomaru feel about me? Are his feelings the same as mines? Are they different? If I tell him my feelings toward him will he understand?(sigh)I hope he will. I really do..._

_**SESSHOMARU:**_

_(deep sigh)Here comes Rin.She seems worried,"Lord Sesshomaru, please tell me. What is bottering you so much? You seem so sad and worried."_

_(sigh again)"Rin, this is not something I should be speaking to you about. Besides you are too young to understand." She just starred at me still wanting to know. Then she finally left seeing I had become annoyed. With her gone I returned to my thoughts. Soon after much thinking I realized I had to know. I just had to know what Inuyasha really feels towards me. Quickly I called Rin to me. She came probably hopeing I was going to tell her what was bothering me._

_"Yes, what is it my Lord?"_

_"Find my younger brother, Inuyasha, and bring him to me as soon as possible." She looked quite perplexed, but still agreed. As she left on Ah-Uhn's back, I told Jaken to go back to the castle. He wasn't sure why, but obeyed as he should and left._

_**Well thats it so far. I'm tired and hungry so all of you who want to know what happens next you will just have to wait until the next chapter. I hope you are all enjoying the story so far-**_

_**Thanks to the people who have reviewed so far. I will try to make the story better based on your suggestions. I know the first chapter was a little short, but you have to admit that it was good. Also as one of my reviewers said the formatting for the first chapter was horrible and im sorry i didn't see that sooner. hehe.Anyways like I said thats it for the time being.- BYE FOR NOW EVERYONE!**_


	3. Damn perverted monk!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha. but if i did kikyo would have never been brought back to life. if she did i would make everyone kill her again! **_

_**(sry to all the kikyo fans but she must not live again!)**_

_**Anyways prepare for chapter 3! YEY!**_

_**RIN:**_

_Hum...OK..This is gonna be hard. How in the world does Lord Sesshomaru expect me to find his brother. Does he expect me to search all of Japan for him?And if he needs to see his brother why doesn't he just look for him instead of making me? Sometimes I really think he is nothing but a lazy drama queen.(sigh) Oh well. Even though I had no idea why Sesshomaru sent me to find Inuyasha I knew I had to anyway. Hopefully if I find him he will have answers to why Sesshomaru has been acting so strange. Lets see where to look? Hmm... _

_(2 days later...)_

_This is impossible! I've been searching for Inuyasha for 2 days now and I still havent found him! Waaaaa! Lord Sesshomaru why did you do this to me!...While still feeling sad and depressed I continued my search wondering if I was a halfbreed dog demon where would I be? Suddenly I heard someone yell out sit. Then i heard a very loud thud. Hmmm...That could be Inuyasha. Quickly I rushed over to where I heard the sit comand and thud from. When I reached the clearing I almost cheered with happiness. It was Inuyasha and his friends! Yey! I finally found him. However I didn't rush right over. I decided to stay back and hide behind a tree to see what happened to cause the sit comand._

_"Inuyasha, if you don't tell me why you keep waking up screaming every night I will be forced to say the 's' word again!" yelled the girl in the very short skirt.That must be his friend Kagome. Doesn't seem like a very nice person. As I turned my gaze I saw another woman sitting next to a guy in purple. For some reason it seeems that he just got slapped a while ago. There is a huge hand mark on his face. I wonder what he did to deserve that. It must have had something to do with the woman sitting next to him. She seems mad. I looked across from them and saw the cutest little kitty laying next to a little demon kid. I think he's a squirrel demon or something._

_Inuyasha jumped back off the ground. "Grrr. Why the hell do you need to know?"_

_"Because if I know then I can help you with whatever is wrong!"_

_"How many damn times do I have to tell you that nothing is wrong! If I'm waking up screaming then I'm waking up screaming! End of story! And just because I wont tell you why it doesn't give you the right to say the sit comand and you know it! So just shut up!"_

_Kagome became silent. No matter what Inuyasha wasn't going to tell her anything and she knew that it wasn't fair to make him sit just because she wanted to know.Hmm...Sesshomaru has been waking up screaming the past few nights as well. I wonder if Inuyasha is going through the same thing as him._

_Inuyasha turned and looked in my direction. Uh-Oh. I think he knows I'm here. "Hey! Who are you and why are you spying on us?" Yep he knew I was there. I came out of my hiding place and walked up to them._

_"It's a little girl." said kagome_

_Inuyasha walked up closer to me. So who are you and what do you want?" He seemed mad and annoyed. Must have been kagome who caused that._

_"My name is Rin. I am a companion of your elder brother Sesshomaru. He has sent me to find you, Inuyasha, and bring you to him."_

_"Strange. I never thought Sesshomaru would take on a little human girl as a companion."_

_"Well it shows how much you know." I said to the weird monk._

_"Yes well you are a cute little girl" he came over to me and grabbed my hands, "When you become old enough would you do the honor of having my child?"_

_"MIROKUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" came the shout of his friends._

_"H-Huh?" I started shaking and looked at him with fear._

_"You trully are adorable and I'm willing to wait a few years for you. So what do you say?" he smiled a very perverted smile._

_Before saying a word...BAM!..I slapped that damn creep so hard it could have been heard miles away. "OWWWWWWWWW" He sreamed in pain._

_"What is wrong with you! I'm only eight years old! How could you even think of something so vile as that! You bastard!"_

_The girl that was sitting next to him earlier starred at him with anger. "Miroku..."_

_"S-Sango. Calm down. This is nothing thet can't be solved with words. Nice calm non violence equired words." He starred at the angry woman shaking in fear. She slowly walked toward him. "AHHHHH!" The woman started beating him up._

_As that continued on I turned back to Inuyasha still a little shaken up from what just happened. "Uhh..Inuyasha as I said Sesshomaru wants to see you."_

_"What for? Does he wnat to try and get my sword again cuz he ain't ever gonna be able to."_

_"I don't know why he wants to see you but he does so come on." I was trying to urge him on as fast as possible. I wanted to get away from the freaking monk who was still being beat up as soon as possible._

_"Fine lets go." he turned toward kagome. "Kagome you stay..." He stopped as he saw that Kagome and Shippo were cheering Sango on as she continued to pound the hell out of Miroku. Thank God. "Uhh...nevermind. Ok lets go Rin. And please try to forget all about that stupid perverted freaked up monk and what he said to you."_

_"Uhhh...That might take a while." Finally after all that Inuyasha and I got on Ah-Uhn's back to go to Sesshomaru._

_**AHAHA. Ok everybody I'm gonna have to end it here for now. It's late. I'm hungry. You will just have to wait until the next chapter to find out what happens next. BYE!**_

_**review plz. I'd like to know what you all think before I continue with this story.**_


	4. inuyasha finally arrives

_**Hello everyone! I'm back! I know its been a while but I decided to spend some time allowing people to read the story so far and review. Also I've been thinking of things I could add to the upcoming chapters to make this great fanfic even better! So lets continue shall we?**_

_**First I would just like to thank the people who have reviewed so far, especially cutie2cute, Davinci, and Tim. I hope that those who have read and reviewed so far will continue in this chapter and the upcoming chapters.**_

**_In the last chapter: After searching for quite a while, Rin had finally found Inuyasha as Sesshomaru comanded her to do. Miroku, acting his usual perverted self, asked Rin a certain favor which made Rin shiver in fear. That favor was for Rin to have Miroku's kids!(Hey, what 8 year old wouldn't shiver in fear of something like that?) Anywayz while Sango beat up Miroku for what he said Inuyasha agreed to go with Rin and see what his brother wanted._**

_** Now then, on with chapter 4! Yey!**_

_**Kagome:**_

_A few hours earlier inuyasha left with the little girl, Rin. We didn't even see him leave. I suppose its because Sango was busy beating up Miroku and Shippo and I were busy cheering her on and laughing at the very perverted monk. He got what he deserved. Hehehe. That should teach him not to ever say those kinds of things to little girls ever again...At least I hope it did. Anyway I wonder why Sesshomaru wants to see Inuyasha. Probably to try to steal the Tetsusaiga, yet I don't think that's the reason. Something tells me that there is something else going on. Oh well. When Inuyasha comes back I'll ask him what it was all about...but...what if he won't tell me? Seeing as how strange he's been acting I'm sure he'll just say something like 'Nothing happened. My brother wanted to see me and thats all. Why don't you just mind your own business!' (sigh) I better just stay out of this...but what if something happens to him? What if he gets hurt? What if..._

_"Kagome, what's wrong? You seem worried." Sango looked at me with concern._

_"Oh, I'm just worried about Inuyasha. I wish I knew where he went. What if gets really hurt by Sesshomaru?"_

_"I don't know. Do you think we should try to find him?" asked Miroku._

_"Well I want to, but I don't know where to look. Besides he left hours ago. What are the chances we will be able to find him any time soon?"_

_"Hmmm...Well, yes he did leave long ago, but perhaps he hadn't traveled that far."_

_"Yes, and what have we got to lose? We could at least try." Sango was right. We could try and hopefully find him._

_"Alright, lets go." With that said we got up and started on our search. Sango got on Kirara to search from the sky. Miroku started running and I followed on my bike with Shippo in the bike's basket. While Sango and Kirara search from the sky Miroku, Shippo, and I will search on the ground._

_**Sesshomaru:**_

_(pacing back and forth and thinking) What is taking Rin so long. It has been almost three days. I was sure she would be able to find him by now. This is insane! I can not take this anymore. I have to see Inuyasha now. I have to know how he feels about me. I know we have fought many times and never seem to get along, but Inuyasha does not truly hate me does he? We may be completely opposite from each other, but that does not really mean anything. If we could just see each other and just talk things trough I'm sure we can come to reason. (sigh) Who am I kidding? With all we have been through there is no possible way he cares even one bit about me. All Inuyasha could possibly feel toward me is hatred. Maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe I shouldn't have sent Rin to bring him to me. Once he gets here he will probably start yelling and fighting. I bet once he finds out that I want to see him he will assume that I want his sword. Well, I don't. I don't want his sword! I never really wanted it in the first place. What I relly want is h..._

_"Lord Sesshomaru? It has been three days. Why haven't you returned to the castle and why is Rin not with you? You sent for her to find Inuyasha right? Hasn't she returned yet?"_

_"No, she hasn't. I'm still waiting for her return. And I believe I told you to return to the castle." I stared angrily at Jaken. I did not want him here._

_"Um, well...yes, mi lord, but I-I became worried seeing as how you had not returned yet so I-I...I'll be returing to the castle now. ehehehe"_

_"Wise choice. Now hear me, Jaken. If you return again I swear you will regret it. Do you understand?"_

_"Ye-yes mi lord. I promice I will stay at the castle and not return unless you wish it."_

_With that Jaken hurriedly left. Good. I did not want him to witness what I would say to Inuyasha once he arrived. _

_A few hours passed and I hadn't seen any sign of Rin or Inuyasha yet. Suddenly I heard a voice from above. "Lord Sessomaru!" I turned and saw Rin and Inuyasha flying down on Ah-Un. Finally! Once Ah-Un landed on the ground and Inuyasha jumped off I turned to Rin._

_"Rin, what took you so long?"_

_"What do you mean what took me so long? How could you expect me to just go out and find him just like that? I mean its not like I have so strange powers that enable me to sence where people are! Besides you didn't even tell me where to start looking and I'm pretty sure that finding one person in all of Japan is as easy as you may think and further more-----"_

_"Alright Rin, thats enough! Now take Ah-Un and return to the castle!"_

_"What? You sent me searching all over the place for your brother and now that he's finally here your not even going to tell me why you wanted to see him!"_

_"Thats right. Now as I already told you, return to the castle."_

_"But I still don't understand why? What's wrong Lord Sesshomaru? I know that there is something bothering you. Why won't you tell me? Is it really that bad?" Rin stared at me. Worry in her voice and eyes. She wanted to know what this was all about, but I couldn't tell her. I wasn't even sure how I was going to tell Inuyasha what's been going on with me and how I've been feeling about him. Soon Rin gave up, knowing that no matter how hard she tried she wasn't going to get an answer out of me. She got on Ah-Un and flew off, but I could sence she hadn't gone far. She returned to the ground a few yards away from Inuyasha and me. "Ah-Un, I'm going to stay here. You go back to the castle." I heard her whisper. Then Ah-Un left and as she said she stayed to watch and hopefully find out what this was all about. (sigh) It seems I couldn't do anything about it. She was so determind. Oh well. Maybe if she does find out it will teach her to stay out of peoples personal lives._

_"Alright Sesshomaru, tell me why you wanted to see me. Do you want my sword or just a fight?" I gazed at Inuyasha's angry expression. Seeing that there was nothing in his eyes, but hatred for me. I soon felt that I shouldn't have called him here. Yet, I wanted to tell him. I wanted him to know. I wanted him to feel the same way towards me as I felt towards him._

_**NARRATOR:**_

_While Rin is busy spying on Inuyasha and Sesshomaru who were just staring at each other with cold eyes, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara were still searching for Inuyasha. Little did they know that they were headed in the exact opposite direction! They were trying to get closer to where Inuyasha was in case he needed help against his brother, but instead they were traveling farther and farther away from him!_

_**INUYASHA:**_

_I gazed coldly at Sesshomaru. He sent that little girl to brig me to him, yet he hasn't said one word to me yet. All he is doing is staring at me with strange eyes. Usually they are cold and expressionless, but now they are completly different. It's as if he feels differently towards me. But that can't be possible. Even though I want him to feel differently about me I know that he doesn't. Maybe I'm just so wrapped up in my thoughts and dreams about him that I'm starting to imagine things."Did ya hear me? I said tell me what you want?" He said nothing. He just continued to stare at me with those eyes. Those feminine, golden eyes. Then slowly, without a word, he started walking towards me. He stopped just a foot away from me. I stared straight into his eyes and it was as if my dreams were becoming reality..._

_**(INUYASHA'S DREAMS):**_

_Inuyasha stood in a beautiful, peacefull forest. Light shining down trough the treetops of the trees swaying in the cool breeze. He turned around and saw Sesshomaru standing before him. His silky, silver hair flying swiftly around him in the breeze. He walked slowly to Inuyasha and pulled him gently towards him. Inuyasha felt his heart race. Sesshomaru put his arms around his brother in such a caring way and before Inuyasha knew it, Sesshomaru..._

_**Well people thats it for chapter four. Sorry it took so long to update, but i've been very busy and I wanted to know what people thought of it before I went on. Anyway I hope you are all enjoying this story. Plz review soon! SEE YA!**_


	5. LOVE

_**Hey! I'm back! To everyone that has been waiting all this time for a new chapter, I'm sorry it took me so long to update. Anyways tankx to everyone that reviewed and I'm glad you are all so anxious for me to continue with my story.**_

_**Well, I'm sure no one wants to listen to me blab on about anything else so lets continue on with chapter five of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru! YEY!**_

**FLASHBACK... _(INUYASHA'S DREAM):_**

_Inuyasha stood in a beautiful, peacefull forest. Light shinning down through the treetops of the trees swaying in the cool breeze.He turned around and saw Sesshomaru standing before him. His silky, silver hair flying swiftly around him in the breezse. He walked slowly to Inuyasha and pulled him gently towards him. Inuyasha felt his heart race. Sesshomaru put his arms around his brother in such a caring way and before Inuyasha knew it, Sesshomaru...kissed him. Such a deep passionate kiss! So full of love and care! Inuyasha wanted it to last forever. He hugged his brother closely returing the kiss and making it deeper and stronger!_

_**NARRATOR:**_

_"Inuyasha? Inuyasha? What the hell is wrong with you? Can you hear me you dumn dog?" Sesshomaru gazed at Inuyasha not knowing why he was so spaced out._

_At the sound of his brother's voice Inuyasha snapped out of his dream and was back to reality. "What? I-I'm fine."_

_"You don't seem fine. You seem as if something is on your mind."_

_"Nothing is on my mind! Would you just drop it! and tell me why the hell you wanted to see me!" Inuyasha was becoming impatient. His brother was acting so strange and it was starting to irritate him. Sesshomaru just stared at him still not sure what to tell is beloved brother. While thinking of a way to approach this he started to fantasize what would happen. Either Inuyasha would feel the same way he felt and they would be happy together. Or Inuyasha would start to dispize him even more. "Damnitt! Sesshomaru! Say something!...If you're not ganna say anything then I'm leaving!" Inuyasha turned and was about to leave._

_"Wait. Alright. I'll tell you why I brought you here." Inuyasha turned back towards Sesshomaru, who was walking towards him just like in his dream. Sesshomaru stopped just a few feet in front of Inuyasha, who was staring at him in a strange way. "Inuyasha? Snap out of it! Do you want to know why I brought you here or not?"_

_"Yes. I do so get on with it already!" Inuyasha was now more impatient then ever, but that didn't really bother him. What bothered him was Sesshomaru. Inuyasha loved him so much but didn't think Sesshomaru would ever love him back. He kept fantasizing about the love of is brother and it was distracting him very much._

_Sesshomaru was silent for a second, then finally let out a sigh and was about to tell Inuyasha his true feelings toward him, but before he said a word he reached out and put his hand on Inuyasha's cheek. This surprised him. He didn't know what Sesshomaru was possbly thinking about. Sesshomaru gently stroked Inuyasha's cheek causing him to almost faint. What is going on thought Inuyasha. Is this just my imagination or is this actually a reality. Inuyasha gazed at Sesshomaru not knowing what to say or do. He was frozen. _

_While still stroking Inuyasha's soft cheek, Sesshomaru finally spoke,"Inuyasha...I know we've fought prettty much all our lives and never seemed to show much care or compassion toward each other, but...I want you to know." He paused for a moment his eyes filled with tears. "I love you Inuyasha!" _

_At the sound of those words Inuyasha's heart almost exploded out of him! He was so happy! Then he saw the tears in Sesshomaru's eyes," What? S-Seriously? Hey, why are you crying? Sesshomaru?"_

_Sesshomaru turned away from his brother. "Because...I know how much you dispize me. but I don't care. I love you and will always love you." _

_Inuyasha's eyes were now filled with tears as well. In a soft voice he spoke," Sesshomaru...please stop crying. You have nothing to cry about. I don't dispize you...I love you as well. With all my heart._

_Sesshomaru's eyes went wide. He turned and faced Inuyasha who was happily smiling at him with tears in his eyes. "What? D-Do you mean it?"_

_"Of course. I've always loved you, but could never tell you because I thought you dispized me." There was along silence._

_**RIN:**_

_What the...! Are they serious! I stared in shock as I discovered what had been going on all this time. They can't be serious about this. I mean they're brothers for crying out loud! I can't belive this is actually happening! Uh-Oh. What's about to happen now? A few minutes have passed. They're just staring at each other, smiling with such passion and happiness in their eyes. I-I know it's wrong because they're brothers...yet I feel as if it isn't wrong. I don't know why but seeing them there together so happy and in love...it almost seems so perfect. As if they belong together. O wow! As I continued to stare at Lord Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, I saw their faces moving closer together. They put their arms around each other. I couldn't belive what I was seeing! Inuyasha and Sesshomaru kissed. Their kiss showing their true love and passion for each other. They were so mezmorizing. So beautiful. Two perfect men, sharing their perfect love for each other. Their kiss seemed to last forever. It was so deep. I thought it would never end. I know for a fact that they don't want this kiss to ever end. Wow, so beautiful. I just can't stop gazing at them. It's amazing._

_**NARRATOR:**_

_Sesshomaru knew that Rin was watching, and knew that what he and Inuyasha did next would never leave her mind for the rest of her life, yet he didn't care. He loved Inuyasha and Inuyasha loved him. Thats all that mattered to him. With gentle hands and while still kissing, Sesshomaru gently started to remove Inuyasha's clothes. Inuyasha knew what Sesshomaru wanted and responded by strating to remove Sesshomaru's clothes as well. They threw each others clothes aside and got on the ground. Sesshomaru was now on top of Inuyasha gazing into his gorgeous golden eyes. Inuyasha gazed back into Sesshomaru's eyes and happily smiled. Then they both turned and saw Rin. They smiled and waved to her. Rin, with very wide eyes, slowly waved back. She could barely move. She wanted to close her eyes, to get away from what she was seeing but couldn't. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru knew that there was nothing they could do and knew that she would eventually go away, so they just turned back to each other._

_A few moments passed, then tey finally bagan their little game. It lasted all night long. There was so much kissing, licking and sucking. There was so much love between them. Luckily, for Rin she fainted before it all started._

_**(Kagome and the rest)**_

_While Inuyasha and Sesshomaru slept peacfully together, holding each other close and tight, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara are still searching for Inuyasha, but still headed in the wrong direction._

_---For them this isnt such a happy ending._

_--------For Rin this is a strange, surprising, but very happy ending._

_-------------For the beloved Inuyasha and Sesshomaru---This is the perfect ending. An ending that they will love dearly and remember for the rest of their lives. An ending that people could only dream about..._

_**The End**_

_**Ta-da! Well everyone that is the conclusion of my story Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. A story full of love. Love between two brothers wo are perfect for each other...Ill pause for a second and let you all take it in...Alright. Well I hope evryone loved this story as much as I loved writing it. Plz review soon! Bye for now!-**_


End file.
